minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Charles12310/Contest: Create A Story of Cassie Rose
Welcome, welcome everybody! This is Charles12310 here. Today I will be making a contest of a story of Cassie Rose! What Am I Supposed To Do? You're job is to make a about the story of Cassie Rose. The story must have details that are mentioned in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]" and "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]". You must also have the following characters: *Cassie Rose *Winslow *Hadrian *Mevia *Otto *Soren the Architect You may also use other characters too to add. The beginning of the story should take place in the Old Builder's World. The ending should be in the dimension where The Mansion is. The story must have at least 10 chapters. There is no maximum amount. You may give a name for the chapters or not. You must add a symposis which is the story's summary, then you can put the whole story too. You must also add a character list. Rules #Make sure the story is appropriate. No swear words or other inappropriate stuff. #Do not copy other user's stories. You may give permission to use ideas from their stories however, just by asking. #You must include all of the characters listed above. Other characters can be added. This includes in-game characters, and even your own charaters. #Main characters such as the New Order of the Stone should not be included. #Easter Eggs are fine. Just make sure to have a Trivia section explaining it. Deadline Since it takes a lot of time to make a story (you might even be making 30 chapters, or more!), the deadline will be at the end of November. Have your stories posted by November 30 (the day itself doesn't count.) I will be checking the stories on the same day. I will choose which one is the best. The deadline for participation will be next Friday. What Happens If You Win? What Is the Reward? The reward is an invitation to a wiki called the Minecraft: Story Mode Reborn Wiki and be given admin and bureaucrat rights there. This wiki is the rewritten version of MC:SM other users have made rewritten MC:SM stories, such as Jetrashipper, Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard, EllegaardRedstone22, etc. http://minecraft-story-mode-reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft:_Story_Mode_Reborn_Wiki How Do I Sign Up? Comment down below if you want to sign up. Your username will be on the list below. After you finished your story, put the link as a response to your original comment. The link will also be in the list next to your username. Notes *Even if you don't participate in the contest, you can still contribute at the wiki. However, if you win in the contest, not only will you get an invitation, you will be given Bureaucrat and Administrator rights. *Anyone can participate in this contest. There is no criteria for a user to sign up. *An optional part of add to the story is the events in Episode 6. You do not need to add this part, since this is your own story of Cassie Rose. *There will be a new contests. One will be a Cassie Rose Sequel. Category:Blog posts Category:Contest Blogs